Music Of My Heart
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Allen had never realized it but as he thought back on his life he came to the conclusion that the music had always been there. He had simply refused to hear it. A series of day in the life moments of Allen Walker, connected by the theme of music. R
1. Intro

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man nor any of the wonderful characters. Just having a little fun with them.

Intro

Allen Walker awoke to a fierce throbbing in his head, which seemed to be beating out the melody of a song that he did not know, and the feeling of pain was only made all the more intense by the little object that kept bumping into him. He desperately wanted to ignore the little object that kept thumping him in the side of the head and allow himself to slide back into his blissful state of unconsciousness but the object would not be denied. A flash of intense pain signified the fact that tiny teeth had pierced the tender flesh of his ear.

With a groan Allen shakily sat up and gazed around at his surroundings. He found himself on the floor of a rather drab room which was sparsely furnished. As his vision slowly returned to him the young man focused his attention on the little object that he knew had locked fangs into his ear.

"Tim that was mean," he muttered as he began to massage his aching head, hoping to soothe the ache and rid himself of the drum beat that was echoing through his brain. Probing fingers came into contact with a large bump and suddenly memories of the previous day's occurrences returned in full force. He had been sitting with his master, General Cross Marian and the man had uncharacteristically given him a compliment.

"Can you believe that it's been three years since you became my apprentice?" The man swirled the wine in his glass, not really looking at the boy who was kneeling on the floor. "You've shown enormous progress on your path to becoming an Exorcist."

The general paused at this point, casually taking a sip of his wine. "That's why, as of today, you can officially call yourself a full-fledged, professional Exorcist."

A compliment from Master Cross.

That should have been the first clue that something was wrong, should have caused him to flee as though his very life depended upon how fast he could run, but unfortunately Allen hadn't picked up on it. He had been too excited about the fact that Master Cross had told him that he could now call himself a full fledged Exorcist. It had been too good to be true.

It really had.

He had questioned his Master about the seriousness of the statement that he had made and found that, in order to become an official Exorcist, he would have to travel to the headquarters of the Black Order. Allen had heard of the Black Order before and didn't think that it would be so bad to go there.

But that was before he learned that Master Cross wasn't going to accompany him there.

Cross had approached the spot where he was respectfully kneeling on the floor, holding a large and rather menacing looking hammer, and Allen had instinctively cowered away from him. His Master had been drinking and had a dangerous object in his hand neither of which boded well for young Allen. Experience had taught him that Master Cross was dangerous and a drunken Master Cross even more so.

His heart began to pound, playing out the same notes that his head would echo the following day.

"I'll leave Timcanpy with you. I've already sent a referral letter to a chief named Komui," Master Cross had informed him as he steadily approached his wary apprentice. "So leave first thing in the morning."

Allen's eyes had remained focused on the hammer so much so that he had gone rather cross eyed as his Master drew closer. "Let me guess, you're not coming with me?"

"Hell no!" Cross had exclaimed as he held up the hammer. There was a strange glint in his eyes as he gazed down at his apprentice. "I'd rather lose a thumb than go back there."

"That bastard," Allen muttered as he once again massaged the large bump on the side of his head. The music in his brain had diminished somewhat but it was still there, mere background music at this point. There was no sign of the man anywhere and Allen didn't even bother to look for him. By the light that was filtering in through the room's window he could tell that he had spent quite some time unconscious and he knew that his Master would be long gone by this point.

Timcanpy broke into his thoughts at this point, once again thumping against the side of his head, and Allen quickly swatted at the little golem before he had the chance to sink his little teeth into flesh again. His Master's little golden golem did not like to be ignored.

"Tim quit it."

The years that he had spent training with Master Cross had been some of the most difficult in his life, almost beating out the time that he had spent living on the streets, and yet Allen had mixed feelings about moving on. He knew that he had to go to the Black Order, because of the promise that he had made to Mana, but somewhere deep in his heart was a trace of fear.

Not fear for his life but rather fear of the unknown.

He didn't know what to expect from the Black Order since he was so different from other people after all. He had been shunned all of his life because of the deformity of his left arm and the only person who had ever shown him real kindness had been Mana. Master Cross had taken him in and, in an offhand way, had taught him to be an Exorcist but it was obvious by his treatment that he had never really cared much for the boy.

How would the other Exorcists treat him? Would they be kind, indifferent, or else downright mean?

Allen knew that the only way to find out the answers to these questions would be to travel to the headquarters and meet with the man to whom his Master had sent a referral letter and, with a sigh the boy got to his feet. Due to Cross' impatience Allen had become quite adept at getting ready to travel in a hurry and, fifteen minutes later, he stood at the door with his suitcase in hand and Timcanpy perched on his head.

Taking a deep breath the white haired youth stepped out of the room and prepared for his journey. He had chosen his path long ago, when he had committed the sin that had changed his life forever, and he knew that there was no turning back now. And honestly he didn't want to. Allen was determined to keep the promise that he had made to Mana.

He would keep walking forward and he would help the tormented souls of the Akuma find salvation.

This was the start of his journey and the boy desperately hoped that he would be able to fulfill his mission and that, where ever Mana was, he would make his foster father proud of him. "I'll never stop Mana. . . I promise that I will keep walking until the day I die."

And with these thoughts running through his head like a peaceful song Allen Walker left the room where he and his Master had been staying and began his journey into the unknown. As the boy walked away from the room where his Master had left him he could vaguely hear a strange tune playing in his mind.

He couldn't explain the song and merely shrugged it off.

A/N - this is the first chapter of a series of one-shots that will all be tied together through music. In music, as in many things, the Intro is the opening section. This is the opening section of Allen's story as told by The Musician. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if you have any requests for scenes that you'd like to see, moving forward from this point, feel free to submit them and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Crescendo

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Crescendo

As pertains to music a crescendo is a gradual increase in volume but as it pertains to Allen's story the crescendo had more to do with his feelings than the ever present background song that he could hear in his mind but chose to ignore. He had left India, truly alone for the first time since that day in the cemetery, and Allen found himself worrying about how he would be accepted by the Black Order.

Allen really didn't know all that much about the other Exorcists, General Cross having been the only one that he'd ever met, and he really didn't want to think that all of them were like his Master. He was fairly sure that his sanity couldn't handle that. The boy shuddered as he made his way toward the train station, with his constant companion Timcanpy flying along beside him.

"Be careful Tim," Allen warned, his gaze shifting over to the little golem who was flying at eye level. "I really don't want to have to chase down another cat."

He had already succeeded in getting side tracked from his journey to the headquarters of the Black Order when Timcanpy had been eaten by a cat and that had lead to no end of trouble. He had been forced to chase the cat and, as a direct result, had run afoul of the local police.

That had led to a fight with an Akuma which, given the fact that it was a level one hadn't been all that difficult. Unfortunately it had led to one of the local police officers being traumatized for life. Having experienced the horrors of the Akuma more times than he cared to remember Allen sympathized with the woman but he had to leave her to her grief and move on.

His goal was to become an Exorcist so that he could help all of the unfortunate souls who had been trapped by those they loved and turned into playthings for the Millennium Earl. That was what he had to do in order to make things up to Mana.

"I don't know why the things like you so much."

Timcanpy offered up the only reply that he was capable of, bumping his new master on the side of his head.

"Come on," Allen whined, going pale as he recalled some parting words that his master had offered him. "Master said that you're my responsibility now and that he'd have my head if anything happened to you. I really don't wanna die right now."

As though he could sense the growing worry of his young master Timcanpy ceased his flight and came to land amongst the youth's unruly white hair. Allen was used to this, having endured it since the first day that he had spent with Master Cross, and he heaved a sigh of relief. The golem was a lot safer when he was resting on his head and Allen could relax a little.

He didn't have to be constantly on the lookout for cats.

"I wonder what the Black Order is like?" Allen thought to himself, once again succeeding in launching himself into a panic. A mental image of a room full of people who looked just like his Master appeared unbidden in his mind, completely masking the soft music that he had grown accustomed to. "NO! I can't handle that! One was bad enough but this. . ."

Timcanpy could sense that the boy had slipped into traumatized by Cross mode and the little golem gently cuffed him on the head with one of his little golden wings. It wasn't much but it served to bring Allen's mind back to the here and now.

And the here and now was a cliff upon which was positioned a rather imposing looking tower, surrounded by creatures that looked like bats. "This is the place," Allen thought to himself as he gazed up at the tower, his heart beginning to pound out a by now familiar tune. "I didn't expect it to be so creepy looking."

Timcanpy launched his small form into the air and resumed flying beside Allen's head.

Allen didn't protest this move from the golem since he was about to do some rock climbing and the danger of cats was virtually non existent. Allen quickly secured the suitcase that contained his meager belonging to his back and cast yet another wary gaze toward the cliff that was separating him from his destination. Rolling up the sleeves of the suit that he was wearing Allen took a deep breath, feeling his pulse rate quicken even more.

"Well here goes," Allen thought to himself as he reached up and began to climb. At least if he died there wouldn't be anyone left behind to mourn him. Mana had been the only soul on the planet who had given a damn about his well being. He knew, with ninety-nine point nine percent accuracy, that Cross wouldn't even bat an eye if he were to be informed of the death of his apprentice.

"Idiot apprentice."

Allen could practically hear the scathing words of his Master echoing in his mind. His determination rose even as his anxiety doubled. He would make it up the cliff and to the headquarters of the Black Order, if only to prove to his Master that he wasn't useless.

The little bat looking creatures began to surround him as Allen slowly made his way up the cliff however the boy chose to ignore them. They weren't attempting to cause him any harm and he had to keep his mind focused on the task at hand or risk falling to his death.

As he progressed upward toward the foreboding headquarters Allen found that he was grateful for all of the acrobatics that Mana had taught him. He hadn't expected that it would ever come in handy as an Exorcist but the upper body strength that he had built up by doing handsprings and flips and the like was proving to be an invaluable asset at the moment.

"Thank you Mana," he whispered as he continued to climb.

It seemed to Allen that the climb up the cliff took forever but in reality it couldn't have been that long. When he reached the top the boy fell to the ground and took a minute to just catch his breath. He had expected for his anxiety level to diminish once he reached the top of the cliff but he found that the exact opposite occurred. He wouldn't have thought it possible but his pulse rate actually increased yet again.

"Well here I am," Allen said as he sat on the ground and gazed at the tower. "I finally made it. Exorcist headquarters. The Black Order." Allen gazed around, taking in his surroundings. There was a path leading off into the distance, bordered on both sides by a row of what appeared to be crosses. "You know I'd heard about these headquarters before but, how do I put this? I'm getting a spooky feeling about this place. There's only one way to find out isn't there? Well alright, here goes nothing."

Anyone who heard this little conversation would have thought that Allen had a companion other than the little golden golem who was fluttering at his side. They would have been wrong of course but Allen was used to getting funny looks for talking to himself. It wasn't as though he'd had anyone else to talk to during those years that he spent training with Cross.

"Calm down," he ordered himself as he got to his feet. It would be embarrassing if he made it to the top of the cliff only to die of a heart attack before he reached his destination. Taking yet another deep breath Allen rolled his sleeves down to cover his arms and removed the suitcase from his back.

"Well," he muttered, more to himself than to his small companion. "Here goes nothing."

The determination in his gray eyes belied the anxiety that was evident only by the rapid beating of his heart as the boy traveled a path toward the tower that was the headquarters of the Exorcists. Visions of a room full of people who looked like Master Cross once again invaded his mind but Allen pushed them back. That wasn't going to happen, after all there couldn't possibly be more than one person in the world like that.

There just had to be a balance, didn't there?

He walked along calmly enough as he made his way toward the front entrance. He didn't really know what to expect but he had promised his Master that he would go to the Black Order and, more importantly, he had promised Mana that he would always keep walking, keep moving forward.

The little black bat looking creatures were every where but for the most part Allen ignored them. If they were going to do something then chances are that they already would have. Allen continued moving forward until he reached the front entrance.

His anxiety reached it's height at this point but he forced himself to push it down and called out, in a voice that sounded falsely brave, "Hello, anyone home? My name is Allen Walker and I was referred here by General Cross Marian. I'm here to request a meeting from an executive of the Order."

This was it. This was where all of his training had brought him and Allen was determined to see things through to the end. By all outward appearances he was calm but inside his heart was pounding. It had made a steady crescendo since his arrival in this town and now that he had arrived at the order it had reached it's peak. Both his heart and his mind were racing as he watied to see who would greet him now that he had arrived.

Where would his path lead him from here?

A/N - and there's chapter two. Poor little Allen, he really has things rough. Hope you enjoyed this second chapter of Allen's story, as told by The Musician. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if you have any suggestions for the story please don't hesitate to share.


	3. Nocturne

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Chapter Three - Nocturne

After the trauma that he had endured upon entry to the Black Order Allen was delighted when he finally found himself alone in the room that would come to be his home while he was with the Order. It was a very plain room, sparsely furnished, but it seemed comfortable none the less. And after some of the places that he had stayed at during his time with General Cross it was downright lavish.

Needing a little time to digest all that had happened to him Allen sat down in the floor and used the bed to prop himself up. So much had happened to him since he had been abandoned by his master in India, and even more had happened during the hours that he had spent in Black Order HQ, and he needed a little time to digest all of it. He also needed some time to recover, not that he would ever admit this fact to anyone.

He was fairly certain that the Exorcist named Kanda absolutely hated him now but on a positive note all of the others seemed nice enough. Even Chief Komui, although he seemed somewhat crazy and Allen was still a little scared of him after the incident with the drill. The white haired youth had already made a mental note to never again injure his anti-Akuma weapon for fear of undergoing the trauma of having it repaired again. That was something that he could definitely live without and Allen couldn't keep himself from shuddering slightly.

Then there was the knowledge that he had gained after being examined by Hevlaska, which had been traumatic in it's own right. For some reason Cross had never explained to him exactly what the substance embedded in his left arm was but now he knew that it was called Innocence.

Chief Komui had informed him that there were many pieces of Innocence scattered in the world and, along with destroying Akuma, it was the job of the Exorcists to track down these pieces of Innocence. The Millennium Earl, maker of Akuma, was also searching for the fragments, so that he could destroy them, so it was a race against time to track them down before he did.

Yet another battle to be fought.

These thoughts took a backseat as the boy's gaze shifted to the single piece of artwork that decorated the room's otherwise bare walls. It was a painting of a clown and, turning so that he could better see the picture, Allen found himself thinking about his foster father. The man who had taken him in when he had nothing and had raised him as though he were his real son. The man who had taught him about living.

Mana.

He had promised the man who had raised him that he would continue to walk forward and as he gazed at the painting Allen renewed that vow, both to Mana and to himself. No matter what life threw in his path he would continue to walk forward, until the say that he drew his last breath.

"I've come so far Mana," he whispered as he reached out toward the picture. "I'm finally at the starting point."

Hopefully now that he was an actual member of the Black Order and a true Exorcist Allen would be able to put to use all that he had learned during his time with Master Cross. Thinking of the red haired Exorcist General whom he had traveled with for three years caused the youth to shudder once more. Those had been the most difficult three years of his young life and yet Allen knew that he had picked up some truly valuable skills.

No thanks to his master.

General Cross Marian had forced his apprentice to pay off the debts that he was constantly accumulating and yet Allen had still managed to learn to use his anti-Akuma weapon. Against all odds he survived his years of training and now his path had led him to the Black Order.

He would continue to battle to save the souls that were trapped inside the Earl's Akuma. Those souls were bound against their will and suffered terribly because of the things that they were forced to do. Thanks to his cursed eye, a gift from Mana, Allen could see the souls inside the Akuma. He could see just how much they were suffering and this only strengthened his resolve to save them from the unfair fate that had been thrust upon them by those that loved them.

He would work hard to free them all from their suffering.

A sense of calm descended upon the young man as the room became darker. He didn't bother to light the gas lamp that was meant to light the small room but instead allowed the darkness to envelope him. His journey would truly begin now and Allen felt a sense of excitement tinged with a small trace of fear. Just like the darkness that now surrounded him, Allen was about to journey into the unknown. To be completely honest he was a little frightened but this only made him more determined to see this path through to the end. He would continue to fight for as long as he was able.

A soft song seemed to fill the air as Allen held his left hand in the air and whispered, "Bring forth salvation to these tormented Akumas' souls."

A/N - A nocturne is a piece written for the night and this chapter is written for Allen's thoughts on his first night within the walls of Black Order HQ. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Duet

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man nor will I ever.

Duet

He had left the Black Order without telling anyone of his destination so Allen knew that he couldn't expect any help when he found himself facing off against the Millennium Earl. He gazed up at the man whom he remembered from that horrible night and told the Earl that he was an enemy.

This lead to the young man being forced to relive the terrible night that he had turned his foster father into an Akuma. Not an easy thing to do under any circumstances and vastly more difficult when Allen realized that the Finder named Toma, along with Lenalee, had arrived at the cemetery.

This made things vastly more difficult however Allen continued with the story.

John needed to know.

For some unknown reason the Earl allowed Allen to tell his story without interruption but then the man resumed his attacks with full force. He realized that it had been a mistake for him not to kill the boy when he'd had the chance but now he fully intended to rectify this mistake.

The boy named Allen Walker would die.

Directing the Akuma to point all of their guns in the direction of the white haired Exorcist, the Millennium Earl gave the order to fire and Allen was soon blocked from view by a cloud of smoke. Knowing that there was no way the youth could have survived an attack of that magnitude the Earl turned his attention back to the boy.

He had to die as well.

The Millennium Earl aimed an attack at the cowering form of the young boy named John, while Allen was otherwise occupied, and the white haired Exorcist was certain that the boy would die. But then, out of nowhere, Lenalee came to the rescue and, with the assistance of Innocence, she rescued the boy and moved him over to a safe position next to the finder named Toma.

Then she leapt into battle.

At first Allen was somewhat shocked to learn that Lenalee was an Exorcist. He had just assumed that she was merely Chief Komui's assistant but as he watched her twirl through the air, destroying the Earl's Akuma, Allen realized just how foolish this assumption had been.

Lenalee appeared to be a skilled Exorcist but the white haired youth didn't really have time to dwell on her skills. It looked as though she could take care of herself and he had other, more pressing, issues to deal with at the moment. The Millennium Earl was still sitting atop the Akuma that John's friend had created and Allen couldn't stand the smirk that the evil man seemed to always wear.

Everything about the man reminded him of the night that he had brought Mana back as an Akuma.

Leaping into the air Allen joined Lenalee and together the two young Exorcists set about destroying the army of Akuma that the Earl had summoned to defeat them. Working together they managed to destroy the Akuma one after the other. In a duet the two Exorcists leapt through the air, destroying the Akuma in a graceful and yet at the same time destructive dance.

Allen could hear the music echoing in his mind but the presence of the Earl and his Akuma served to keep his thoughts from dwelling on the strange song that seemed to echo through his head. He could think more on the strangeness of the situation after he had defeated the Akuma, as well as the Earl.

Together Allen and Lenalee fought but then Lenalee was struck by an attack and knocked into a building. Allen's gray eyes widened as he watched her strike the roof of the building with tremendous force. "Lenalee!" he exclaimed.

Concerned for the welfare of his companion Allen quickly leapt to her side. Cradling her gently in his arms the young man gazed down at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," Lenalee said, opening one eye so that she could look at him. "I'm okay."

"Perfect," the Earl called out, instantly gaining their attention. "You can die together."

Jumping to his feet, and pulling Lenalee along with him, Allen quickly leapt from the church. They escaped a split second before the Earl destroyed the cathedral with his Akuma and a loud explosion shook the ground. His anger was rising and Allen was growing even more determined to destroy the Akuma before anyone got hurt.

Having gotten Lenalee to safety Allen once again directed his attention at the Akuma. Raising his left hand into the air he said, "With this one blow I'll send them all to the grave." And with this declaration the white haired youth leapt into the air. "I will be your salvation."

"Cross Grave!" Allen called out.

Glowing white crosses appeared on all of the Akuma a split second before they simultaneously exploded. Unfortunately, using his enchanted umbrella, the Millennium Earl managed to escape the attack and he floated off into the night. As the man's silhouette appeared in front of the moon he called out, "We shall take our leave for now. But make no mistake, I'll be back."

"Earl!"

Allen could do nothing to stop the Earl's escape and the boy was forced to watch as the man disappeared, laughing maniacally as he went. The evil man made a grand speech about the end of the world and Allen vowed anew that he would put a stop to the man's plans and save all of the Akuma.

After the battle Allen and Lenalee made their way back to the Black Order's HQ. This had been Allen's first experience fighting along with another Exorcist. During his training with Master Cross the boy had been forced to fight all of his battles on his own. Fighting as a team was definitely different, requiring more cooperation, but Allen appreciated the help.

It was like a duet, where each playing contributed something to the overall effect, and Allen found himself hoping that he would get the opportunity to fight alongside Lenalee again.

A/N - hope that you enjoyed this chapter, short though it may be. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Tacet

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Tacet

The battle was over and Allen could feel his pounding heart begin to slow, could practically feel his life's blood flowing into his chest. The Tease had done the job that Tyki had asked of it and had placed a hole in the young Exorcist's heart. The knowledge of this only made it worse and as his vision began to fade Allen felt the fear envelope him.

Along with the fear Allen could feel the blood that filled his chest cavity and it was pushing against his lungs and making it difficult to breathe.

This was it… he was going to die here in this place.

In silence.

For the first time Allen couldn't hear the music that had, up until this point, been playing constantly in the back of his mind. Now, while he was on the verge of death, there was only silence.

The fear of death should have caused his mind to go into overdrive and thus fuel the internal music that was his constant companion, but in this time when he was actually wishing for it's comforting presence, there was nothing. Vaguely Allen recalled Mana telling him something about a section in a musical piece where there was only silence but he couldn't recall the details.

Not that they were of any importance now.

As his vision began to fade Allen briefly thought about his friends as well as all of the Akuma that he had been unable to save. Then of course there was the promise that he had made to Mana.

He had kept walking forward, just as he had promised, but now it seemed that it was time for a rest.

"I'm not ready to die yet," the young man thought to himself as the darkness began to surround him.

Not that death was something that you could chose to accept or deny. It claimed you on it's terms, something that he had learned on the day that he had lost Mana.

Mana.

Allen's allowed his thoughts to focus on his beloved foster father as he allowed the darkness to completely surround him and these thoughts brought him a measure of comfort. The same comfort that he had been seeking from the music.

At least this way he would be reunited with the man who had raised him.

Silence.

Allen was completely shocked as his vision returned and he found that he was in a strange place that seemed to have been destroyed by something. He knew that he should be dead, that Tyki had delivered a fatal blow via the Tease, but the young man was having difficulty coming to terms with this strange place as the afterlife.

And the strange lack of noise was beginning to seriously mess with him. He was completely alone in this strange place and surrounded by silence.

Allen shook his head and gazed around at his surroundings but the only sense that he seemed to possess was sight. As though in a daze Allen stepped forward and gazed down at the water that he was standing in front of.

An eye seemed to be gazing back up at him and instinctively the young Exorcist leaned down and reached out a hand toward the water.

The silence pressed on, overwhelming everything, as Allen made a move toward the unfamiliar image that was reflected in the water. His hand was mere inches from the water when something seized hold of it, startling Allen and causing him to fall back.

And still there was silence.

"I don't understand this," Allen thought to himself, as though the silence of this world was preventing him from speaking aloud. And perhaps it was. "Am I dead? I'm certain that I died but this place…"

Allen's gaze once again shifted around his surroundings but he was still unable to make sense of any of it. He had no idea where he was nor did he know why he was surrounded by this oppressive silence.

Suffocating silence that seemed to drain him of all of his energy.

All Allen wanted was for the music to return, for some sign that he was still among the living. The rational part of his mind knew that it was impossible, knew that he had been dealt a fatal blow, but the naïve part of him wanted to believe that all was well.

That this hellish world was all part of a dream from which he would soon awake.

That the music that he had become accustomed to would return and that he would be able to resume his life as an Exorcist.

All of these things Allen wanted and yet he was unsure as to how to move forward. He desperately wanted to wake from this dream but he just wasn't able to.

All of these thoughts were swirling around the young man's mind but he paused as he once again felt the darkness pressing in around him.

"What's happening?" Allen found himself thinking as his head began to reel. This felt exactly the same as the moment when he thought that he died and Allen was desperately trying to figure out what was happening to him.

But the knowledge remained elusive and the darkness continued to press forward.

Darkness and silence. These were the last things that Allen was aware of.

A/N - In music tacet is a section where there is complete silence and I thought that it was perfect for this scene. This one's short as well but I guess that's okay since these are essentially one shots. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
